


That's One Way to Silence an Angel

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thursday Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	That's One Way to Silence an Angel

“That’s not how this works, John!”

John sighed, draining the whiskey from his glass and rising to his feet. His usual sarcastic quips were going unheard, and for once, Manny had stuck around to argue with him rather than vanish after a few quick exchanges of words. Head pounding, wanting the argument to end, he set the glass on the coffee table and stood toe to toe with the angel, frustration etched into his weary face, and shoved him backwards with both hands.

“And what do you propose I do about it? I can’t bloody well force him to…”

Manny loomed over him, offended by the gesture but determined to make John see reason. “You haven’t even tried!” John shoved him again. “You have to do something…”

Choosing to do something, although likely not what Manny intended, John impulsively caught the angel’s face between his hands and pressed his lips to Manny’s. The kiss lasted just long enough for Manny to stiffen wide eyed and stare at John incredulously. It was his expression, as much as the ridiculousness of what he had done, that caused John to burst into laughter.

“What was…?”

“It made you shut up, didn’t it?” John asked with a smirk.

“I…you…” He covered his mouth with his fingers, at a loss for words, and then he too began to laugh. “Yes…” he agreed. “Yes it did…”  
“That’s all I needed to have time to think. You never give a bloke a chance to…”

But Manny was gone, though his laughter still filled the air, ringing in the spaces between John’s chuckling words. The problems weren’t solved…they never were…but for the moment there was lightness to the world. Sometimes a little light was what John needed most.


End file.
